Question: $ -2.4\% \div 9\% $
Explanation: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ -0.02403 \div 0.09 $ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{2}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${2}\div9={0}\text{ or }9\times{0} = {0}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{24}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${24}\div9={2}\text{ or }9\times{2} = {18}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{60}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${60}\div9={6}\text{ or }9\times{6} = {54}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{63}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${63}\div9={7}\text{ or }9\times{7} = {63}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-0.02403 \div 0.09 = -0.267$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $-0.267 = -26.7\%$